The Brainiac and the Math Princess
by sean.p.ware
Summary: Olive catches Lexi having her "private time" and joins her for some hot fun. Rated M for sexual content. P.S. I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm.


**The Brainiac and the Math Princess**

**Hey everybody, sean. here bringing you another great **_**A.N.T. Farm **_**story. Let's see you've read my Chyna & Olive story, my Fletcher & Olive stories, my Paisley & Olive story, my Chyna, Fletcher & Paisley story, my Fletcher & Lexi story and my Dixon & Olive story. What story and pairing that I haven't done? I know, a Lexi/Olive story. Olive catches Lexi having an intimate moment with herself. Is Olive going to help out the beautiful math prodigy? I hope you enjoy my first Lolive one-shot. Rated M for sexual content. P.S. I Do Not Own **_**A.N.T. Farm**_**.**

Olive Doyle has had a perfect life. She has good grades, a best friend who's like a sister to her who's also her roommate and wonderful friends. After her and Fletcher broke up when he moved to New York so he could become the world's greatest artist in New York, she felt that there was something missing in her life, the boy that she loves. But there was one person that she's been secretly in love with her whole life, a certain cheerleader/math prodigy named Alexis "Lexi" Taylor Reed. Ever since she tutored her in math, Olive felt that there was some sexual attraction between them. She wanted her. And today was going to be that day.

It was about 12:00 at noon on a beautiful Saturday afternoon on a cool, warm day. Olive was about to head to the courtyard to hang out with Chyna, Hudson and Angus for smoothies. Olive stepped out of her dorm room wearing a cute red cardigan with black puppy prints, a white long-sleeved shirt, black jeans and red flats. Olive started to walk over to the roomavator until she heard someone moaning. Olive looked around to see where the passionate moans were coming from until she heard it coming from Lexi's room.

"Why is someone masturbating in Lexi's dorm room?" Olive thought. She began to walk over to Lexi's door to see what's going on. Olive opened the door just a bit very quietly and peeked through the doorway and to her young curious eyes, she sees Lexi laying on her bed completely naked and rubbing herself. Lexi continued to moan in pleasure while the young brainiac watches her. Olive felt a heat coming from her core and let out a soft moan. She couldn't believe what's going on; watching another beautiful girl masturbating is turning her on. She was getting aroused by Lexi. The math princess moved her hand away from her wet pussy and brought it up to her lips so she could taste herself all over her fingers. Lexi picked up a 5-inch purple rabbit vibrator and squirted some KY lubricating liquid on it and on her pussy. She began to rub and finger herself so she could be moist and loosened up. Lexi turned the vibrator on and inserted it in her tight, wet virgin pussy. Olive slowly unzipped her jeans and slid her hand down her silk white panties and lightly touched her center while gently fondling her left breast. She was getting extremely horny. Olive used her fingers to rub the outside of her pussy and moaning at the same time and gently biting down on her lower lip. Lexi kept fucking herself harder, her liquids were squelching as the vibrator moved in and out of her pussy. Lexi held onto her bed and bucked her hips and gritted her teeth until she shot out a big gush of her juices out all over her bed. Lexi removed the vibrator out of her sopping wet pussy and began to recover from her intense orgasm until she begins to realize that someone was watching her. She looked up and saw Olive standing in the doorway with her hand in her jeans. Lexi tried to cover up her nude body but she wanted Olive to take in her beauty.

"Want to join me?" Lexi asked.

"Sure." Olive said as she entered the room and slowly stripped out of her clothes and gave her an erotic strip show. Olive got completely naked and laid down on the bed with Lexi. Lexi began to kiss Olive on her lips, this was the first time that Olive kissed a girl and she likes it. This was much better than her makeout sessions with Fletcher. Her perfect pink lips felt perfect and soft against hers and her warm, wet tongue entered her mouth and pinning her tongue against hers was the best feeling of Olive's life. Lexi left a trail of kisses on Olive's neck and down to her b-cup breasts. Olive was fully developed for her age. Lexi began to play with Olive's breasts, her hand fondling one while her mouth was sucking on the other. The blonde math princess kept sucking on the smart girl's carnation pink nipple while fondling her.

"Mmmm, Lexi." Olive moaned. Lexi licked around the nipple and repeated her actions on the other one for a couple of minutes as Olive's moans begin to fill the room. The beautiful blonde teen moved down to Olive's legs and began to notice the sweet smell coming from her and began to hold her legs open and slowly lick her wet slit. Lexi licked around Olive's wet, pink folds and teased her for a bit making her whine, She knew that she wanted more and she's going to get more from her. Lexi sucked and licked on Olive's clit while her adorable hazel eyes stared into the brainiac's sea blue eyes. Olive grabbed Lexi's head and forced her to continue to lick her pussy, this was another side of Olive that Lexi has never seen before; it was becoming quite a turn-on for her. Lexi's tongue went in her pink hole while Olive continues to moan really loud as Lexi kept tongue-fucking her. Lexi bit down on Olive's clit gently making Olive scream loud.

After being pleasured by Lexi, Olive began to kiss Lexi passionately and fondled her c-cup breasts with light brown nipples. Then, an idea popped into Olive's head. She always had a fantasy about making love to Lexi while she's tied to the bed with a scarf gag in her mouth. Now, she's going to make turn this fantasy into a reality. Olive pushed Lexi on the center of her bed and went into her drawers and picked up three black scarves. She picked up Lexi's wrists and tied them to her bed and tied the third scarf in her mouth, Lexi was now bind and gagged. Olive slowly starts to kiss and lick Lexi's mounds, her tongue licked around her nipples while Lexi began to moan. The passionate licks were driving Lexi wild as Olive continued to suck on Lexi's nipples before moving her tongue down to her body, licking around her belly button and slipping it in and down to her thighs. Olive picked up Lexi's soft, smooth leg and began to lick it and started to stick her pretty toes in her mouth and began to suck on them. Lexi kept moaning while Olive kept licking and sucking on her toes until she's extremely wet. Her adorable pink pedicured toes were coated with the brainiac's saliva as she removed them from her mouth and got in between her legs and began licking her pussy. Lexi had a tiny patch of hair on her adorable pussy as Olive enjoyed seeing her cute landing strip as she continues to pleasure her. The math princess' muffled moans filled the room as Olive kept sucking on her clit for a couple of minutes. Olive picked up the purple vibrator and slowly inserts it in and out of Lexi's sweet pussy, making her scream with the gag in her mouth. Olive sped up the fucking while Lexi kept moaning, her moans begin to intensify and her toes begin to curl as Olive kept fucking her passionately. Olive used her free hand to play with Lexi's virgin asshole while fucking her with the vibrator, giving her an amazing orgasm. Lexi's juices were squirting out of her pussy again as Olive pulled the vibrator out her and stuck it in her mouth so she can taste her juices. Olive removed the gag off of Lexi's mouth and kisses her passionately before releasing her from her bonds. Olive removed the scarves off of Lexi's wrists and continued to kiss her and climbed on top of her with her pussy facing her, they were both in a 69 position. Lexi starts to lick Olive's pussy slowly while Olive is licking and pumping her fingers in and out of Lexi's pussy.

"Mmm, you're so wet for me Olive." Lexi moaned as she darted her tongue in and out of Olive's pussy making Olive moan into Lexi's pussy, causing Lexi to do the same and sending shivers up her spine. Olive kept pumping her fingers in and out of Lexi's pussy while Lexi kept tongue fucking Olive's juicy, wet slit and enjoying the taste of the young blonde. Olive kept pumping and Lexi kept licking until the two begin to explode into pleasure.

"Lexi, I'm cumming!" Screamed Olive. Olive's sweet nectar spilled onto Lexi's tongue and Lexi started to squirt her juices all over Olive's fingers and all over her face to send her over the edge. Olive climbed off on top of Lexi laid down on top of her breasts.

"Tomorrow, it will be your turn to be tied up." Lexi said right before she fell asleep. Hearing her say that made Olive smile wide because she really liked the sound of that.

"I love you, Lexi." Olive said right before she drifted off to sleep. This is going to be one erotic moment that she will not forget.

**And that was my first Lolive one-shot. What did you think of it? I hope that you liked the story. Don't forget to check out my other stories **_**The ExperimANT, Unplanned ParANThood, Targets of Love, Jessie's Big Threesome **_**and **_**Jessie: Tales of Love**_**. If you have any requests for stories, PM me. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
